Love and Trust
by Okuni Mikku
Summary: Disaat tak ada orang lain yang bisa dipercayainya, pria aneh itu datang memberi warna di hidup Sakura dan mengembalikan semangat, serta kepercayaannya terhadap orang lain.  Namun, bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka? Mind to Rnr?


**Halo minna-san…**

**Apa kalian masih ingat Okuni Mikku? ^_^**

**Okuni sudah cukup lama menghilang dari FFn, karena sibuk dengan tugas-tugas sekolah, les, dan facebookan{?}!**

***cih, sok sibuk deh***

**Akhir-akhir ini Okuni susah sekali cari ide, setiap kali dapet ide, ujung-ujungnya hilang…**

**Tapi alhamdulilah ya… untuk kali ini bisa lancar.**

**MENULIS FIC DENGAN LANCAR TUH… SESUATU BANGET ! :DD**

**Jyah… kebanyakan cing-cong nih orang.**

**Ayo kita baca aja!**

**TITLE: Love and Trust (chap 1)**

**DISCLAIMER :**

**Orang : "Okuni-san, tau gak bedanya anime Naruto sama ficnya neng Okuni?"**

**Okuni Mikku : "Enggak tuh, bang. Emangnya apaan yah?"**

**Orang : "Naruto itu punyanya Masashi Kishimoto, tapi fic ini punyanya neng Okuni!"**

**Okuni Mikku : "Iya emang! Siapa bilang fic ini punyanya abang?"**

**{#gaje, mending ga usah dibaca tadi}**

**WARNING :**

**Jelek, abal, typo bertebaran, aneh, OOC, dll.**

**Chapter 1**

Gadis berseragam sailor moon itu keluar dari sekolah dengan langkah gontai. Ia terlihat tak bersemangat, dan wajahnya lesu. Seakan ia tak punya semangat lagi untuk tetap hidup.

Belum jauh gadis itu berjalan, seseorang menyenggol bahunya. Karena sedang melamun atau apa, gadis itu hampir jatuh.

"Heh! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong! Salah sendiri tidak mau minggir!" bentak gadis berambut merah panjang yang tadi menyenggolnya.

Sambil memegangi bahunya yang terasa sedikit perih, gadis itu, gadis berambut pendek berwarna pink, berusaha tersenyum pada gadis berambut merah yang menyenggol bahunya dengan kasar.

Si rambut merah—bernama Karin, malah memberi tatapan sinis pada Sakura, gadis rambut pink itu.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Karin berjalan menuju teman-temannya, sebuah gang yang bernama 'Murderer', meninggalkan Sakura sendirian. Memang, di sekitar Sakura saat itu banyak orang, tetapi tidak ada satupun yang peduli pada Sakura.

Sampai di dekat kedai Ichiraku Ramen, Sakura duduk di halte menunggu bus yang lewat. Di halte itu, hanya ada Sakura sendirian. Jalanan juga lengang, meski di Ichiraku terdengar gelak tawa beberapa orang yang sedang makan.

Sakura membuka tas ranselnya, dan mengambil sebuah majalah remaja yang dibawanya dari rumah. Setelah beberapa saat membolak-balik majalah itu, Sakura menemukan sebuah cerita pendek berjudul 'Vampire In Love'. Sebuah lekuk manis terlihat di sudut bibirnya. Selama setengah jam ia membaca cerpen itu, akhirnya sebuah bus berhenti di depan halte tempat Sakura duduk.

Ia naik ke bus dan memasukkan sejumlah koin di kotak dekat sopir, lalu muncul secarik karcis, Sakura mengambil karcis itu, kemudian pintu bus tertutup secara otomatis. Bus begitu sepi, hanya ada empat orang di bus itu. Sakura memilih duduk di bangku belakang sopir, lalu kembali melanjutkan membaca majalahnya.

Baru beberapa menit bus itu berjalan, sopir menghentikan bus itu di depan sebuah toko buku. Seorang laki-laki berambut perak naik. Sakura sama sekali tidak mempedulikan pria itu, karena ia fokus dengan majalahnya. Tanpa diketahui Sakura, pria itu malah menatap lurus ke arah Sakura dengan tatapan sedingin es.

Merasa sedang diperhatikan, Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Mata kecil berhias bola mata perak itu masih terus memandang mata emerald milik Sakura. Pria itu juga memiliki kulit yang seputih kertas, sangat kontras dengan baju hitam lengan panjang berkrah yang dipakainya.

JSSSSSSSHH.

Bus itu melaju lagi. Sakura kembali berkutat dengan majalahnya, tentu saja dengan pipi memerah. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, rasanya ada yang berbeda.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura kembali mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat dimana pria misterius itu duduk. Pria itu masih berdiri di dekat pintu sambil menatap ke luar jendela. 'Aneh, banyak bangku yang kosong…kenapa dia tidak duduk?' pikir Sakura.

Sakura asyik memandangi wajah pria itu. Namun, ketika cahaya matahari mengenai wajahnya yang begitu putih, ada sesuatu yang begitu menakjubkan. Bola matanya yang berwarna perak indah, berubah menjadi warna merah darah. "Hahh?" jerit Sakura tertahan.

Pria itu langsung menatap Sakura tajam. Sakura yang sedikit takut langsung menundukkan wajahnya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, di halte North Konoha IV, bus itu berhenti. Sakura langsung buru-buru turun.

Ketika tadi melewati pria misterius itu, Sakura merasakan ada hawa aneh yang begitu mengerikan.

"Aku benar-benar takut dengan pria itu…" bisik Sakura sambil berjalan.

"Ah, masa bodoh. Ia bukan siapa-siapa," pikir Sakura, lalu berlari kecil menuju rumahnya yang tidak jauh lagi.

Sampai di rumah, Sakura mendapati rumahnya begitu sepi. "Tadaima… Kaasan," kata Sakura ketika masuk ke rumahnya.

Tidak ada jawaban. Tidak biasanya ibu Sakura tidak di rumah seperti hari ini. "Lho, Kaasan?" panggil Sakura, lalu memasuki dapur.

Di dapur tidak ada siapa-siapa, tetapi hanya ada irisan sayur dan daging ayam di dekat kompor. Irisan wortel itu pun baru separuh, belum selesai di potong.

"Aduh… dimana Kaasan?"

Sakura memasuki ruang tamu, disanapun tidak ada siapa-siapa kecuali segelas teh hijau di meja.

Setelah itu, ia naik ke tangga lantai dua, ke kamar ibunya. Di lantai depan kamar ibunya, ada setetes darah merah yang masih segar. Sakura mulai curiga, ia cepat-cepat menggeser pintu kamar itu dan …

"Ya Tuhan… Kaasan?"

Dinding kamar itu, yang tadi pagi masih putih, sekarang menjadi berwarna merah segar. Lantai, dan dinding kamar itu dipenuhi darah dari sebuah jasad yang terbujur kaku di tengah kamar. Tampak jasad itu memakai kaos putih dan rok selutut berwarna biru. Kaos putih yang dipakainya basah oleh warna merah. Kulitnya yang berwarna putih bersih, dipenuhi darah segar.

"Kaasaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnn!" jerit Sakura, kemudian menghampiri jasad itu—yang ternyata adalah jasad ibunya sendiri.

Sakura menjerit lebih keras lagi ketika melihat kepala ibunya tidak menyatu dengan leher, alias putus. Wajah ibunya tidak secantik tadi pagi, ketika Sakura pamit untuk pergi ke sekolah. Mulutnya menganga, namun mata ibunya itu tampak terpejam menahan sakit.

Tetangga mulai berdatangan, mengulurkan tangan pada Sakura.

Sepeninggal ibunya, Sakura benar-benar SENDIRI. Di rumah, ia hanya bisa melamun. Mengenang ibunya yang pergi dengan cara tidak menyenangkan. Di sekolah, ia tidak punya teman untuk menumpahkan isi hatinya. Batin Sakura benar-benar tersiksa. Ia ingin mengakhiri hidupnya, tetapi pesan almarhum ibunya waktu itu membuat dirinya lebih teguh.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus menghadapinya dengan hati yang ikhlas."

"HAAAAAAA…!" jerit Sakura sambil meremas rambutnya.

Air matanya mengalir lagi. Hanya dengan cara ini ia bisa membuat hatinya lebih lega, meskipun ia tahu jika cara ini tidaklah baik untuk psikologisnya. Tapi, ia benar-benar tak punya pilihan.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Tuhan?" bisik Sakura di tengah isakannya.

"Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa untuk membagi air mataku. Untuk berbagi ceritaku, Tuhan… tapi, Tuhan, aku masih percaya Engkau ada disana. Maka dari itu, Tuhan, bantulah aku," bisiknya lagi.

Seminggu setelah kepergian ibu Sakura.

Hari itu, sepulang sekolah, Sakura mendapati sebuah amplop di meja belajar kamarnya. "Aneh, padahal pintu terkunci sejak tadi," pikir Sakura.

Bulu kuduk Sakura berdiri. Ragu-ragu ia mengambil amplop itu, dan membukanya. Isinya selembar kertas yang berisi sedikit tulisan, namun ada bercak darah di kertas itu.

_Akulah yang membunuh ibumu._

Ia langsung meremas kertas itu dan melemparnya ke sudut kamar. Sakura tidak merasa terusik dengan kertas itu. "Terserah kau. Aku sudah tidak peduli," kata Sakura.

'Ibuku memang sudah tiada. Raganya sudah tidak disini, namun ia selalu hidup di hatiku,' kata Sakura dalam hati.

Setelah surat itu, Sakura sering mendapat kiriman-kiriman surat yang berisi tulisan aneh. Sekalipun, Sakura tidak pernah merasa takut. Ia selalu membuang surat yang diterimanya. 'Paling-paling dari orang iseng,' begitu Sakura selalu berpikir.

Tapi, hari itu, berbeda. Sakura melihat bayangan ibunya di kamar. "Ka-Kaasan…?"

Ia melihat ibunya memakai gaun putih bersih, kulit dan wajahnya pucat, tapi bibirnya tersenyum pada Sakura. "Kaasan, ma-maaf," ujar Sakura.

Bayangan itu menghilang.

Sakura baru menyadari sesuatu. Sejak melihat pria misterius itu di bus, ia sering mengalami hal-hal aneh. Sambil meremas rambutnya, ia berpikir, 'Apa benar, laki-laki itu yang menerorku… bahkan yang membunuh ibuku?'

'Tapi kenapa…?'

'Atau karena aku melihat matanya yang berwarna merah menyala itu?'

DEG.

'Ya. Aku rasa, itu jawabannya.'

Semakin hari, Sakura merasa semakin tersiksa. Ia tak lagi percaya pada siapapun, ia bahkan hampir tak mempercayai Tuhannya sendiri. Ia seperti orang yang berjalan diatas duri tanpa tujuan yang pasti, dan tak mengetahui kapan jalanan itu akan berhenti. Dunia seolah berhenti berputar bagi Sakura.

'Dunia telah menolakku. Mungkin, kalau aku mati semuanya akan lebih baik,' pikir Sakura.

'Lagipula, kalau aku mati, siapa yang peduli?'

SAASSSHHH. Hujan deras tiba-tiba turun saat Sakura memikirkan itu di depan gerbang sekolahnya.

Ia masuk ke gedung sekolah yang sudah sepi. Mungkin hanya ada beberapa guru di lantai atas sana. "Aduh, bodohnya aku, aku tidak bawa payung," keluh Sakura.

TAP TAP TAP. Di tengah hujan itu, Sakura melihat sosok gadis sebayanya yang berlari ke arahnya dengan membawa payung.

"Sakura-chan, ayo kita pulang," kata gadis itu, yang ternyata adalah Hyuuga Hinata—teman sekelasnya.

"Hi-Hinata?" tanya Sakura.

"Kenapa, Sakura? Apa kau mau diam disana? Ayo, pulang bersamaku."

Jantung Sakura terasa melonjak gembira ketika Hinata mengajaknya pulang bersama. Bukan karena ia yuri, tapi karena baru kali ini ia merasa diperhatikan oleh seorang teman.

"Lho, Hinata, memangnya rumahnya dimana?" tanya Sakura ketika mereka ada di dalam bus.

"Tidak jauh dari rumahmu, kok."

"Kok aku tidak pernah tahu ya?"

"Kau tidak pernah keluar rumah."

Mereka pun tertawa bersama, namun tertawa Sakura terdengar begitu garing. Ketika mereka saling berdiam, Sakura yang jiwanya sedang goyah itu berpikir, 'Semua ini pasti hanya sandiwaranya. Ia hanya memakai topeng di depanku, ia tidak menyukaiku.'

"Sakura?"

Lamunan Sakura terpecah ketika Hinata mengguncang bahunya. "Eh, Hinata?"

"Jangan melamun, ya. Melamun itu kebiasaan yang buruk."

Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. Perhatian Hinata membuat pikirannya sedikit berubah.

Malam ini, Sakura sedang belajar ditemani secangkir cappuccino kesukaannya. Ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi kalau tidak minum cappuccino.

Tapi, konsentrasinya sedikit terganggu karena suara petir yang menggelegar, setelah itu hujan turun dengan derasnya.

"Huuh… ya ampuun!" gerutu Sakura.

TOK TOK TOK

Jendela kamarnya diketuk seseorang. Bulu kuduk Sakura tentu saja berdiri. Ia penasaran dan ingin membukanya, tapi ia sangat takut untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Ia yakin, yang membukanya bukanlah manusia…

Ketukan itu semakin keras. Dengan keringat dingin yang bercucuran, Sakura mendekat ke jendela kamarnya. Ia menyibak korden itu, lalu langsung menjerit. "AAAA!"

Pengetuk jendela kamar itu langsung masuk, meski jendela belum terbuka. "Tidak perlu teriak-teriak!"

Sakura mundur beberapa langkah, hingga akhirnya menabrak dinding. "K-kau… sebenarnya kau ini siapa?" tanya Sakura bergetar.

"Aku adalah…"

Pria itu tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, tapi malah berjalan ke arah Sakura, membuat keringatnya bercucuran.

"K-kau ssiapa, eh?"

"Aku adalah…"

"Siapa?" kejar Sakura.

"Makhluk yang kehilangan arah."

GLUDUG… terdengar suara guntur disertai kilat setelah orang itu selesai memperkenalkan dirinya. Membuat wajah orang itu semakin jelas. Rambut peraknya yang basah, kulit pucatnya, dan bola mata peraknya yang indah.

"Kenapa kau datang kesini?" tanya Sakura.

"Karena… aku ingin menyelamatkanmu."

"Menyelamatkanku?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Ya," jawab pria itu datar.

"A-apa yang terjadi denganku?"

"Saudaraku. Yang kau lihat di bus… menerormu. Aku ingin melindungimu darinya."

Meski belum mengerti sepenuhnya, Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia bisa mempercayai orang lain.

"Jadi… kau bukan orang yang waktu itu? Tapi, kenapa mirip sekali?" lagi-lagi, Sakura bertanya.

"Dia saudara kembarku, yang akan membunuh seseorang pelan-pelan jika seseorang itu melihat matanya yang merah."

"Oh," kata Sakura.

Kebisuan mulai menyelimuti mereka. Sakura merasa sedikit takut dengan orang ini, namun ada sedikit rasa kagum. Pria itu begitu tampan dan keren.

Sementara di benak pria itu, ia ingin menyampaikan banyak hal pada Sakura, namun ia berpikir, 'Sepertinya Sakura tidak begitu peduli.'

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba, memecah keheningan.

"Kakashi Hatake."

"Dan saudaramu?"

Pria bernama Kakashi itu terdiam. "Helo? Kenapa diam?"

"Kau tidak perlu mengetahuinya."

Karena cara bicara Kakashi yang begitu dingin, Sakura tidak mau bertanya lebih banyak. Ia beranggapan kalau seseorang yang cara bicaranya seperti Kakashi, ia pasti galak.

"Oh, iya, Kakashi…"

"Apa?"

"Aku punya pertanyaan."

"Apa itu?"

"Apakah saudaramu yang telah membunuh ibuku?"

Satu menit… dua menit… tiga menit berlalu. Keheningan kembali menghiasi malam itu. Hanya rintik-rintik hujan yang terus terdengar, namun jawaban dari Kakashi tidak terdengar sama sekali.

"Kakashi?"

"Ya, dia yang membunuh ibumu."

~TBC~


End file.
